


Dandelion VI

by lokilickedme



Series: Dandelion [6]
Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 04:17:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3636441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokilickedme/pseuds/lokilickedme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Immediately follows the bath at the end of Dandelion V.  Tom and Anja have just finished their first sexual encounter and quickly move on to their second - and while they're at it, Tom decides to teach Anja how to masturbate and happily indulges her newfound appreciation for dirty talk.  Lots of fun smut and Naughty!Tom just can't behave himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dandelion VI

 

 

  
They toweled each other off and Anja was surprised to find she was starting to feel playful. Tom sensed it immediately and his smile broadened. He'd been waiting for the opportunity to treat her like he always had, like his best friend, and ease out of the role of responsible adult that he'd inhabited all day. He knew she'd needed him to be serious and walk her through unfamiliar ground, and he'd been more than happy to fill that role while she needed him to, but now she obviously felt more at ease and he picked up on it right away. She was talking more now, too, and looked at him sideways as she wrapped her towel around herself.

"Did you stay in the pool so long just to see me naked?" she asked, her eyes sparkling with amusement at the memory. He laughed, a loud happy laugh that reminded her of all the fun they'd had together over the years.

"Yes, yes I did," he admitted with a twinkle in his own eyes. "It was bloody _freezing_ , but the sight of you climbing out of the water like Venus rising from the depths was _sooooo_ worth it."

She gave him a scolding look.

"Did you stay by the pool after you'd gotten out just so you could see _me_  naked?" he countered, grabbing her and pulling her up against him. He was still wet and his hair dripped little droplets of water onto her face.

"Of course I did."

He laughed again, louder this time. "I knew it!"

He kissed her.

"What do you think Chris did after we ran inside?"

He didn't hesitate for even a moment before answering, "Probably masturbated in the pool."

She screamed and slapped her hands over her mouth while he broke up laughing. "Oh dear god I don't want to think about that!"

"Of course he did darling, he'd just seen us both naked - what else was there for him to do?"

The giggles overtook her and he grabbed her up in his arms to carry her back to the bed.

"I would have too," he admitted, nuzzling her throat after he'd laid her down on the rumpled duvet. "I was never able to look at you again after that without remembering the curve of your sweet little arse, the soft fullness of your - " he paused to squeeze her breasts in his hands - "HUGE boobs, the glimpse of your hard rosy nipples in the moonlight..." He pinched one just hard enough to make her squirm.

"It was cold," she reminded him.

"Oh yes," he agreed with a grin. "And cold does such _wonderful_ things to a woman's body."

The slightly sinister edge in his voice made her start to feel warm inside.

"Did you?"

He continued nuzzling her neck with his face. "Did I what, darling."

"Did you masturbate...that night. After seeing me."

He stopped briefly, then she felt him let his breath out against her ear as he laughed softly.

"Yes."

She felt a sudden tightening in her lower belly.

"Really?"

"Absolutely," he murmured into the sensitive spot behind her ear. "How could I not? You were _so_ fucking beautiful..."

His unexpected use of profanity made her startle slightly, but his warm hands were touching her everywhere now and she was feeling a bit tingly between her legs.

"Did _you_?" he countered, moving his mouth slowly along her jawline as he positioned himself over her, nudging her thighs apart with his knee.

"Did I?"

"Did you masturbate that night. I often wondered if you had, but for some reason I never could decide one way or the other about it."

She felt herself blush hotly, but wasn't sure if it was from the question or his knee rubbing against her saddle.

"No."

"No?" He raised his head from her throat and looked at her with one eyebrow cocked. "You didn't?"

She shook her head and brushed aside a stray curl from his forehead. "I never have."

" _No_?"

"No."

"Not even _once_?"

"Not even once."

"So - " His voice trailed off as he worked it out in his head. "So the orgasm you had today was - your first?"

She nodded.

"Holy shit."

The shocked disbelief in his voice made her laugh.

"You've never touched yourself? Not even a little?"

She shook her head again and pulled the pillow over her face to hide her blush from him. "But surely - surely you've done _something_ , at _some_ point, I mean I know you've gotten aroused, I've seen it - " He remembered her clutching the pillow between her legs in the hotel bed, the morning after he'd gotten her aroused by kissing her breasts while she slept. "Haven't you ever been overwhelmed by the need to relieve it?"

She didn't answer, so he pulled the pillow away from her face and made her look at him.

"Of course I feel it," she finally answered, trying not to laugh at the expression on his face. "I just...never really wanted to do that."

His face still registered disbelief. "Did you not know how?"

It was her turn to be surprised. "I guess...I suppose I must not have...not really."

His face turned soft. "Oh darling - we were friends, you should have asked me. I'd have shown you."

She laughed. "We weren't THAT kind of friends!"

"No, I suppose not..." He laughed then too, and cast his eyes down toward her lips. "Would you like for me to show you now?"

His voice was so sweet, it touched her deeply. "Why do I need to know now? Don't I have you for that?"

His grin spread wide across his face. "Yes, you do - but there will be times when I'm away, and I don't want you to suffer when I'm not here to take care of you." His hand slipped down between her legs and she sucked in her breath sharply when his fingers touched her. "I want to be able to give you permission to touch yourself while you're thinking of me."

It sounded like a wonderful idea, she had to admit to herself. Her hips bucked up a little bit in response to his gentle probing, and he met her thrust by pushing a finger inside her.

"Does that feel good, sweetheart?" he asked, his voice quiet and soft. She nodded, more fervently than she intended. He slipped another finger into her and listened to her gasp. He knew she'd still be sore, so he took great care not to hurt her as he slowly slipped his fingers in and out, smiling when he felt her getting wet. " _Good girl_ ," he murmured huskily, moving himself over her and positioning his stiffening cock at her soft little opening. He withdrew his fingers and used the wetness on them to lube the head of his cock, then gently nudged it into her folds and eased inside. He felt her holding her breath, waiting for it to hurt.

"Shhhh darling...remember what I told you...relax yourself around me."

She nodded, gripping his shoulders hard, and forced herself to untense.

He slipped easily into her then, pausing briefly when he felt the ragged edges of her torn flesh. The wound was still tender, so he pushed past it as gently as he could. He knew it hurt and he watched the discomfort cloud her face, kissing her eyelids and shushing her tenderly until he felt her start to move under him.

She was much more quickly aroused this time and he felt her heated juices flowing around him. He felt the immediate need to come, but held himself back - he had something to teach her, and he intended to wait for his own pleasure until she had had hers.

Her quickening moans and fast breathing cued him that she was getting close, so he sped up his pace, driving into her harder than he had before. He watched her face as he pumped her; he saw no pain there, only intense pleasure coupled with the need for release. She was learning, and learning well. He was careful not to let his shaft rub against her clit because he wanted to show her how to finish herself...and then he intended to let himself come as he watched her.

She was biting his neck when he suddenly pulled out of her and dragged her hand down between them. The surprise on her face swiftly changed to apprehension as he whispered harshly against her ear, " _Make yourself come, darling_."

Not knowing what to do, but driven by instinct and primal need, she unclenched her fist and gingerly pressed her fingers against her body, where he was pressing them. " _Go on_ ," he urged her. " _Take your pleasure_."

She closed her eyes as her own fingers began stroking herself, bringing a quick first wave over her. She stopped, but Tom pushed her hand against herself again, telling her to continue. "Don't stop," he growled, "I want you to finish completely." He moved off of her and she felt him settle in beside her, his big hand gripping her thigh tightly as he pushed his cock up against her hip. It was very hot and wet with her juices, and she soon realized from his movements that he was stroking himself, watching her. It was incredibly erotic, which she found surprising.

He moaned close to her shoulder and she knew he wanted desperately to come. She did too, but her unskilled fingers were clumsy and she was spending too much time inside her own head, trying to do it right. After a few moments Tom reached across her and took her other hand, pulling it up to her breast, and pressed her fingers closed around her erect nipple.

"You're going to have to do this alone when I'm away," he reminded her in a husky whisper. "You have to learn how."

He squeezed her breast with her own hand, then drew his away. The new sensation of being both pleasure giver and receiver was a bit overwhelming and she heard a high-pitched moan escape her lips as a second wave of rising pleasure began to build.

" _That's it darling_ ," he encouraged her, his voice becoming increasingly ragged from beside her. " _Keep going_."

The sound of his voice had more of an effect on her than her own touch, she quickly realized. But he really wanted her to learn to do this, so she cleared her mind and just concentrated on the sensations. It wasn't long before she felt her stomach clenching and her hips involuntarily pushed upward; Tom's voice again reassured her that she was doing well.

"Dip your fingers inside, sweetheart...get them wet, it's easier that way."

She did as she was told and slipped a finger tentatively between her folds, surprised at how wet she found herself. Tom was kissing her shoulder, his lips hot and soft, murmuring " _Come for me darling, please come for me_ " over and over as she felt his cock twitch against her side. Emboldened, she started stroking again, closing her eyes tightly as the feeling of heat and electricity built and built until she crashed and toppled over it, crying out as her body convulsed. She knew he was watching her, but the thought of his eyes on her just made it all the more erotic.

And then it was done. Heaving and gasping for breath, she tried to still herself, but Tom suddenly moved himself over her and plunged his already orgasming cock into her convulsing body to let her violently squeezing muscles milk the pleasure from him. He yelled out from the sheer intensity of it as he finished, thrusting hard into her until he was completely done. She felt his come leaking out of her, hot and sticky, burning her battered flesh where she was still raw. He pushed into her a few more times, come still spurting out of him, his voice rasping against her throat as he collapsed onto her breathlessly murmuring " _So fucking good, baby...soooo good_."

She wrapped her arms and legs around him, holding him close, stroking his back to soothe him. He seemed unable to get himself under control and was shaking, his hips still thrusting against her, aftershocks rocking him. She wondered if his cock felt as touchy and overly sensitive after orgasm as her little button did. He was grimacing, his face contorted in a curious mixture of pain and pleasure that she couldn't stop looking at. She shushed him as he had done to her so many times, smoothing the hair back from his forehead with her hands, lightly kissing his chin as she quietly talked him down from his high.

Eventually he went limp on top of her, his face buried in the crook of her neck and his body splayed over hers, crushing the breath out of her until she had to push her way out from under him. She wriggled away and he opened his eyes, seemingly surprised that he'd collapsed on her.

"I'm sorry sweetheart," he groaned, rolling over onto his back. "You did me in."

She snuggled into his side and caressed his bare chest with her fingertips. "Are you okay?"

He grinned, his eyes still closed. A deep chuckle rumbled in his throat. " _Ohhhh_ yes," he growled. "And as soon as I get my breath back, I'm going to give you that fucking you were asking for."

Again, his use of rough language startled her a bit, but this time she felt a little thrill of excitement when he said it. She shivered and he noticed. "Are you cold, baby?"

"No," she answered, turning her face away so he wouldn't see her smile. He tipped her face back toward him with a finger under her chin and grinned at her.

"What's this about then?" he asked, smiling broadly. "Are you excited at the prospect of being fucked good and proper?"

She couldn't help herself, she burst out with a half ashamed giggle. She covered her mouth to keep herself from doing it again, but he was catching on.

" _Oooh_ ," he said through a huge grin, leering at her from the pillow. "The little virgin is turned on by dirty talk! Who would have _ever_ thought it..."

She gave his shoulder a slap and then covered her face with her hands as he propped himself up on his elbow and looked at her out of the tops of his eyes. He looked like Scar when he did that, and it always made her crack up. "Stop," she commanded.

"Darling, that's a bit like a kitten telling a lion not to eat all the zebra. Not going to happen - " He paused to lick her shoulder. " - especially now that I know your dirty little secret."

She was doomed and she knew it. He began kissing her shoulder slowly, sweetly, but punctuating each kiss with broken bits of a sentence describing what he planned to do with her next. It got a bit over the top - some of it she knew he'd never do, or at least she hoped he wouldn't - but once she got her giggling under control and gave up begging him to stop, she started to realize the effect his silky, sinister voice was having on her. She felt warm and tingly in her lower belly, and when she shifted to scoot away from him she realized that her thighs were wet. He didn't let her go far though, and her damp legs didn't escape his notice either. Sliding down a bit, he started kissing her thighs, licking the wetness from her skin while she tried again to wriggle away from him. His strong hands held her firmly as he licked and kissed his way up her inner thigh till he was nudging her damp folds with his nose.

" _Mmmmmm_ ," he groaned against her, the vibration of the sound sending a delicious rumble of pleasure through her entire saddle. "Your cunt smells _so sweet_ my love, I wonder how it tastes..."

Before she realized what he'd said, his tongue was pushing into her roughly. She grabbed him by his hair, but instead of trying to pry his head away from her, she found herself tugging him closer. He responded by circling her thighs with his arms, sliding them underneath her so that his hands came around her hips and rested on her belly. In this position he was able to hold her still by pushing down on her hipbones. He pushed his face into her saddle, parting her folds with his lips and exploring with his tongue as far as it could reach. She arched up against him, but he gripped her hard with his hands and made her be still.

After he'd licked and sucked at her for a while, listening with satisfaction to her moans and sighs, he withdrew his tongue and moved up to the swollen little button above her folds. He ordered her to be still as he began licking it, grinning wickedly as a long sensual moan erupted from her. He felt it rumble in her belly and knew this wouldn't take long.

"Do you like this, darling?" he growled, looking up at her over her hips. "Do you enjoy me licking your sweet little cunt?" He felt her shiver and kept talking. "You are _delicious_ , you know...I can taste your juices, mixed with your come...and mine."

She squealed and slapped her hands over her eyes. " _Oh my god shut up_ ," she groaned. He laughed and took another slow lick at her clit.

"I won't, because I know my good little girl is actually naughty underneath that virginal front." He pounced on her clit with his tongue, licking it hard and then sucking it into his mouth. She gasped at his roughness, surprised that it made her wetter. "Well the virgin is no more," he continued, releasing her from between his teeth, "so now we have to figure out what we're left with."

His words were killing her and he knew it. She had shut her eyes tight long ago and her back was beginning to arch, even though he was holding her still in a tight grip. He gave her swollen clit a few quick flicks with the tip of his tongue and felt a gush of her fluids against his chin, prompting him to remove one hand from her hip so that he could slide a finger inside her and begin pumping it in and out. She cried out and reached her arms up over her head to grab the rails on the headboard.

He got so hard as he watched her; his cock was throbbing, almost hurting, and when she grabbed the headboard he almost exploded. It took everything he had to keep it under control, but she was driving him wild and he just wanted to make her lose it.

" _How do you want to come, naughty girl?_ " he growled menacingly from between her quivering thighs. "Do you want me to keep suckling your sweet little clit with my mouth? Do you want my fingers to stroke you to completion?" He punctuated his question by pushing a second finger into her, driving them far up inside until he could brush the opening of her cervix with a fingertip. She shuddered and gripped the headboard tighter. "Or would you like me to shove my cock into your tight little cunt so hard that you feel you're splitting in two?"

She was panting, her breasts heaving as she struggled to keep breathing. He licked her again for good measure and heard a long, low, almost animalistic growl come from her throat.

"And if I keep licking you, will you come in my mouth? I do _soooo_ love the taste of you...I'd take great pleasure in having you gush all over my face."

Her knees pressed tight into his shoulders, but she didn't answer. He didn't think she could. He knew all it would take now was a few well placed strokes or licks and she would dissolve into a shattering orgasm, and then he could do the same. He stroked his long fingers into her a few more times, watching her juices flow out of her opening and trickle down her bottom to pool on the bed beneath her. He wanted to test out her receptiveness to a few other things, but decided now probably wasn't the time - she was still new to it all and getting used to her own sexuality. He didn't want to spook her or traumatize her so soon. He did slide a well lubed fingertip down to her bottom and rubbed it gently around her back entrance for a moment; when she didn't protest or react negatively, he very gently eased it in, just slightly, until he felt her clench up on him. He knew instinctively that that meant to stop, so he withdrew it and moved his attentions back to her clitoris.

Heartened greatly by her receptiveness to the tiny bit of depravity he'd introduced her to, he found himself harder and ready to burst. He wasn't sure how he wanted to finish her, but he knew he wanted it to be soon. He didn't have to fret over it long, because Anja suddenly sat up and scooted toward him, reaching down to take his aching cock in her hands as she wriggled her hips up close to him and guided him to her opening. It was the first time she'd really touched him, and it made him throb unbearably. She laid back on the bed again and he gripped her by the hips, tugging her closer, seated himself completely into her and started pumping.

Anja pushed against him hard, something else she hadn't really done before. He wondered what had made her suddenly so brave. But she was reacting and responding with great fervor, so he wasn't about to complain - she didn't seem to be hurting anymore, and if she was, she had obviously found a way to work around it.

He closed his eyes and thrust hard and quick, pushing against her clit with each stroke so that she'd come faster. He felt her take his hand and guide it around behind her, to her bottom, and was surprised to hear her whisper, " _Do it again_."

He looked down at her, reading her face. He didn't want her to accept this for his benefit only, if it was something she wasn't sure about - but all he saw in her expression was desire. He smiled and tugged her close.

He dipped his finger into the slippery juices that wetted her slit all the way to her bottom and moved his hand back, pressing his finger into the sweet crevice between her cheeks to find her tight little hole. She was breathing heavily against his ear and he could feel her heart pounding in her chest.

" _Don't let me hurt you sweetheart_ ," he whispered, his own breathing hard and heavy. "Stop me if it's uncomfortable. Promise."

She nodded, but he wouldn't accept it. "Say it. Tell me it's okay."

Her eyes fluttered open and he saw that they were clear. "Yes," she said, looking him straight in the eye. "It's okay."

He pushed his cock far up into her and waited for her to exhale after gasping before he slipped his finger very gently into her tiny tight hole. She sucked in her breath, but didn't cry out and her face didn't register pain. Once he was sure she was okay with it, he pushed it in a bit further as he stroked his cock in and out of her cunt. She was suddenly wetter than before and the realization that this excited her made him even harder. She got used to the intrusion quickly and he felt her pushing her bottom down against his hand. He slipped his finger out and then gently pushed it back in again, hearing her ragged moan, and then before he realized what was happening she came hard and dragged him along with her. He saw white lights behind his eyelids as his orgasm hit him; he hadn't been prepared for it and it racked his whole body violently. Both their voices tore out of their throats with cries of release until they lay trembling in each other's arms, their bodies soaked with sweat and come, chests heaving and hearts pounding uncontrollably.

 

 

 


End file.
